


Everything I Ask For

by gillywulf



Series: Republic Tribe [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Implied Sexual Content, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is the lead singer of a band that's just beginning to really get big. Asami owns a record label.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was too good to pass up. Songs are in the second chapter.

Mako stared at his email in disbelief. He shook his head and re-read the message for the fifth time. The sender was right, the tone was right, the message was completely unbelievable.  
  
"Bolin! Come read this and tell me if I'm hallucinating!" He called out. Bolin padded down the hall, confused.  
  
"What is it?" He asked leaning over Mako's shoulder. He read the email and froze.  
  
"Nope. Not hallucinating. Call Korra and Tahno right now- nope, I got it" He quickly pulled his cell phone from his pants pocket and called the first. When she answered, he didn't even give her time to say 'hello'.  
  
"Korra! Mako just got an email from Future Records and they want to meet us to discuss a contract!" he shouted into the phone.  
  
"What?!" Korra shrieked back. Bolin easily pictured her shooting out of bed and nearly collapsing on the floor.  
  
"You know for a singer, screaming like that isn't good for your vocal chords" he quipped, entirely aware that she would have whacked him if she was there.  
  
"When is it Bo? Make sure we don't have a show then" she said managing to compose herself.  
  
"It's in a week, Mako's already on it" he proclaimed, but he looked behind him and saw that his brother was still staring in shock at the computer screen.  
  
"I can't believe it, we're gonna get signed!" Korra exclaimed excitedly through the phone.  
  
  
\---  
  
The four band mates stood on the street outside of Future Records office. None of them could really believe what was happening. With them was Korra's uncle Tenzin. Conveniently, he was a lawyer and willing to look over their contracts for almost nothing. He didn't care for the sentimentality of the situation as the group did.  
  
"Let's get this over with" he sighed, pushing the door open. Taking point, he addressed the secretary at the desk.  
  
"Hi, the band Republic Tribe is here to discuss a contract" The band behind him badly attempted to hide their enthusiasm as they inspected the walls lined with silver, gold, and platinum records of bands they grew up listening to and still used as influences. Some frames were filled with signed photos or newspaper clippings neatly cut from the papers. Bolin poked Korra's arm excitedly and pointed to a photo of a drummer mid performance.  
  
"I love him" he whispered, eyes wide. Tenzin got their attention and they all followed the secretary into an empty board room.  
  
"Miss Sato will arrive momentarily" she informed before going back to her desk. The second she was out the door and out of earshot, Tenzin turned to them.  
  
"Now what did we discuss?" he fished. Korra and Bolin slumped grumpily into their chairs.  
  
"Say nothing unless it's directed to you" the band said in unison. Tenzin nodded.  
  
"Very good. This whole thing will be over a thousand times quicker if you do that" he adjusted his clothes. The door opened and every eye was on who entered. She was tall and dressed in a sharp business suit that made her look almost intimidating, if it weren't for the welcoming smile on her face. Her long black hair was tied loosely behind her back allowing her vivid green eyes to be seen better. Korra and Mako were immediately stricken.  
  
"Hi everyone, I'm Asami Sato. I'll be going over your contract with you" she said with a pleasant smile. She sat down and opened a folder in front of her.  
  
"So we wanted to offer you a one album, 360 deal. That means..." Asami started explaining the contract and Tenzin followed along in his copy of it, occasionally objecting. Korra quickly lost interest, choosing instead to inspect Asami. The nail polish on the pinky of her left hand was slightly chipped, a fact she seemed to aware of as her thumb sometimes ran over it as she spoke. Whenever there was a disagreement with Tenzin, she made sure to make ironclad eye contact.

 

She sat with her back ramrod straight. Whenever they settled on something, her dimple on her cheek became noticeable. Whenever she was unhappy, she would go to tuck her hair behind her ear, leading Korra to believe that the hairstyle was new. And she was fierce. Korra knew from that moment that this girl would be getting a lot of songs. She was surprised when they paused for a quick water break. Both Tenzin and Asami left the room, chatting amicably. They moment they were out of earshot, Mako turned to the rest of them.  
  
"I'm gonna do it" he warned. Bolin let out an unsure noise.  
  
"I don't know man, I don't think she'll be into you" Mako took offense.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because my gaydar's going off" Tahno deadpanned. "She hasn't even looked at me. She can't be straight" Korra grinned.  
  
"No, I'm still gonna ask her out. We'll know for sure if she denies me" Mako declared.  
  
"What seriously? That is literally the worst idea. It's not as if it's that black and white" Korra said incredulously. Bolin nodded in agreement.  
  
"It's fine, if she says no, it's fine, but it'd be a crime not to try" Korra threw up her hands. Asami and Tenzin returned and the whole thing continued for another three hours. By the time the contract was all agreed on and signed, everyone was tired. However, Mako still had enough energy to approach Asami.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mako. I play guitar" he introduced, holding out his hand. She took it with a smile.  
  
"Yes I know" she said playfully. Mako blushed.  
  
"Right, I was just wondering if maybe we could go out together sometime. Like a date, or not, if you don't want that" he offered nervously. Asami's smile didn't falter.  
  
"Thank you, but I don't date men, especially not clients" she answered.  
  
"Right, that's cool. Thank you for signing us" he babbled, turning away quickly. Tahno grabbed his stomach in uncontrollable laughter. Bolin jumped on him, grabbing his mouth to silence him.  
  
"Thanks for your support, guys" Mako mumbled. Korra shrugged.  
  
"We told you not to do it" she teased. She spotted Asami leaving the room. "Anyway, you guys go ahead, I'll be out in a second" she insisted. Bolin dragged a still laughing Tahno outside, along with a dejected Mako. Korra jogged a few steps to catch up.  
  
"Hey, Miss Sato!" She stopped and turned.  
  
"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for everything. Oh, I'm Korra by the way. I play guitar and do the singing thing" she said with a nervous chuckle. This girl was terrifying. Asami smiled.  
  
"Well you're very welcome. One of the things we loved about you guys was definitely your vocals. They're pretty unique" she revealed. Korra let out a soft noise of surprise. She knew _something_ had to have drawn them in, but she hadn't expected it to be her.  
  
"Well. That's. Anyway, I know this'll sound weird, but since I'm getting a kind of big advance and it's more money than I've ever had in my bank account, can I take you somewhere as a thank you? I figure you're probably tired of business meetings and junk, so maybe a fun night out could be good" she proposed. Asami's smile fell.  
  
"I don't date clients, I'm sorry" she countered. Korra backtracked.  
  
"No! I didn't mean like a date! Honest, just as friends" she assured. There was a long pause as Asami considered the offer.  
  
"You know what? Yeah. You're completely right. I need a night with a friend. Do you have somewhere in mind?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah actually, a friend of mine is playing a show tonight, that okay?"  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Korra was excited standing in line at the venue. It was one of her favorite parts of going to shows. Asami was bemused as to why. The crowd in front of and behind them was loud and raucous, pushing and shoving in every possible direction. But Korra just stood there grinning at her.  
  
"Ya know this was how I met Mako and Bolin. They were standing in line in front of me and Mako dissed one of my favorite bands. At least Bolin agreed with me" she remembered fondly. "We met Tahno when he punched me in the pit. It was an accident, but Mako and Bolin didn't think so. Well, I won anyway" Asami stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"I don't think I actually understand why you like this part. Actually seeing a musician? Okay, but standing in line...?" she trailed off. Korra nodded in understanding.  
  
"I get that. What I like is that everyone here is just as excited to go in and have the best night of their lives as you are. You've all got the same taste too. Honestly, I've made so many friends in line for shows" she explained. She was looking at Asami with a nearly blissed out face. Asami understood then how perfect Korra was as a musician. She really loved what she did. She opened her mouth to say so, but was interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Korra from Republic Tribe?" A girl had come from farther down the line and now stared at Korra with hope and nervousness. An elated grin spread across the singer's face.  
  
"Yeah, that's me!" replied. Just as nervous as before, the girl held out a CD that Asami recognized as Republic Tribe's first EP.  
  
"Could you sign this please? You guys are literally my favorite band. I can't wait for your new album" she gushed as Korra imparted her signature onto the paper of the lyric booklet.  
  
"Yeah, we're really excited too. We're going to be able to spend a lot more time on it and do a lot of stuff we haven't been able to before" she said handing the EP back. The girl was clearly interested.  
  
"Why is that? Usually you only spend about a week recording" she questioned. Korra shrugged.  
  
"I can't tell you, but keep an eye out for an announcement coming soon" she teased. The girl asked for a picture together, in which Korra made a silly face, and went back to her place in line.  
  
"That's been happening more and more. It's such a good sign" Korra knocked her fists together twice. "It means people are listening to us" Asami stared at her joyful face. The smile made her bright blue eyes shine. She was blindsided by the urge to kiss the smile right off her face. She blushed and forced her gaze to the line behind them.

 

She'd known Korra was attractive the first time she'd seen a promotional picture of the band, but seeing a Korra who was enthusiastic and happy was an entirely different story. Thankfully, the venue started allowing people in. They got their tickets scanned and Korra grabbed Asami's hand to keep them together. Korra sidestepped a few people and brought them close to the front. They talked until the opening act walked on stage to play. They were enjoyable, but Asami guessed that they'd disband by the end of the year. Her business sense made it difficult to enjoy things sometimes.

 

The second band was much better. She'd have to keep an eye on their development. They weren't quite ready yet, but almost. All through the two bands, Korra beside her nodded and jumped along to the beat. The second band finished and cleared away their equipment, making room for the road crew to place out the headliner's things. In that time, Korra turned to her.  
  
"Opal is really cool. Bolin's been dating her for like, two years or something. The rest of the band are her brothers, which means unless there's some weird betrayal, they've got crazy longevity" Korra said over the noise of the room. Asami had to agree. It was a lot harder to break up with your family than friends. You had to see family on holidays. The lights dimmed abruptly, and the crowd cheered, having been waiting for this the entire night. A girl who Asami guessed was Opal stood up to the microphone and began playing on her guitar. A few bars in, the song was joined in by the rest of her family (1). Korra was far more enthusiastic now, shouting all the words she knew, which was all of them. Halfway through the set, Asami was impressed. Opal smiled through the lights. Obviously she could barely see a thing.  
  
"Wow. You guys must really like us" she laughed. One of the twins who played bass leaned into his mic.  
  
"You like us, you really like us!" he imitated. She laughed and spoke back into her own.  
  
"So I'm sure you guys already know this, but we just put out a new album-" a round of loud cheers. "-which you can buy at our merch table. So for this next song - which is on that album - I need a friend of mine to come up here. Some of you might know her" She stepped away from the mic with a smirk. Asami turned to Korra, confused. However she wasn't there.

 

She was busy heaving herself over the barrier with the help of the security guards. She hauled herself onto the stage and took the mic handed to her. The crowd around Asami was deafening. Korra grinned and leaned one foot on a speaker. Opal started playing the song (2). Korra participated with backing vocals and, when the time came, her own solo verse. Asami knew then that she was in trouble. Korra was definitely crush-worthy. When the song ended, Korra gave Opal a hug and a double armed wave to the crowd and went off stage to the side. Halfway through the next song, Asami felt a hand on her shoulder and found Korra smiling at her.  
  
"I probably should have told you, but I couldn't resist that chance to show off" she shouted into Asami's ear. Asami rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, earning a laugh. The rest of the show passed without any more crazy stunts. Once the band finished playing, the pair went to their merch table and looked at what was for sale. Asami looked over the shirts and frowned at one she really liked. The only problem was that she didn't often wear t shirts. If she bought it, it would just lay around in drawers for years until she got sick of seeing it. But it was so pretty. Korra noticed her struggle.  
  
"I'll get it, what size are you?" she asked. Asami looked at her, appalled.  
  
"You've already bought my ticket, you can't do this too" she objected. Korra shrugged.  
  
"Remember that whole 'just got a big advance' thing? That's what's paying. Now what size are you?" she insisted. Asami sighed and told her. Korra quickly paid for it and flung it over her shoulder. As they left, Korra bought a CD from the second band. They walked back to Asami's apartment dissecting the performances.  
  
"They were really good, but they were boring to watch. People pay to come see you, you put on a show" Korra seethed.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, how hard is it to sway? Not very" Asami grumbled. The singer snorted.  
  
"I will say though, your friend's band was really good, why aren't they signed?" Korra shrugged.  
  
"The guitarist, her older brother, went to school for business. They've been approached before, but he's convinced they don't need it. He's probably right, too. The industry is changing" she lamented. Asami nodded just as they stood outside her building.  
  
"I want to thank you. I get caught up in business all the time that sometimes I forget who we're working with. I really enjoyed myself tonight" Asami admitted. Korra smiled softly.  
  
"Well I'm glad I could do something nice. Especially since you basically just gave me a job" she joked. After a moment of consideration, Asami asked for Korra's phone.  
  
"I'm giving you my number in case you have any more crazy ideas that you shouldn't do alone" she explained as she finished typing her phone number. When she lifted her eyes, Korra's bright blue eyes bore into hers.  
  
"I'll be sure to do that. Have a good night" she said with a small wave. Asami stood watching the singer's retreating back until she rounded a corner. Korra had a nice back. The right t shirt she'd been wearing had definitely emphasized it. She wondered what it would be like to- Asami caught herself and groaned. She couldn't do that. Friends. _Friends_. She huffed and let herself into her building.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
The moment Korra was through her door, she ran to her guitar and began playing a pattern she had stuck in her head the entire time she'd been with Asami. She quickly wrote the rest of the guitar parts and scribbled them down. She scowled and crossed a chord out, rewriting it. Satisfied, she played the whole thing three times, making up melodies as she went (3).

 

By the third time, she had a pretty solid grasp of what she wanted and began the hard part. Lyrics often took her the better part of a week to be happy with. She could get a general idea down, however, and that's what she did. She didn't sleep that night.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Republic Tribe spent the entirety of the next month writing and rehearsing songs. As soon as their practices were finished, Korra would text Asami to see if she had any plans. She almost never did. They would meet up at one of their apartments and talk about music, movies, and themselves in general. But Korra wanted something to change. When she texted Asami, she made sure to bring her acoustic guitar rather than leave it at the practice space the band rented. She knocked on Asami's door and was happy to note that she was already in comfortable clothes. Her eyes went immediately to Korra's guitar.  
  
"Are you going to serenade me?" she teased. Korra shrugged.  
  
"I kinda wanted to, yeah. There's a new one I wanted to show you" she admitted. Asami gestured to her sofa. They sat together and Korra gently removed the instrument from its case and tuned it.  
  
"Now before I start, remember it's still a bit rough" she warned. Asami nodded in understanding and waited patiently.  
  
"Alright, well it's called Cold Night" Her eyes slid closed and with a breath, she began (4). She'd written half the songs they had for their new album for Asami, but she figured she should start off with something that didn't scream 'we've only known each other for a month and you're technically my boss but I am totally in love with you' and this one fit the bill. With her eyes closed, she couldn't see the realization dawn on Asami's face.

 

Whether Korra knew it or not - and she believed she did not - she felt very much the same. She refrained from anything for the same reasons the singer did. Only now, listening to the song, her brain automatically began coming up with ways around it. _Knowing_ Korra felt the same was the end of her resolve. Korra let the final chord ring out, nervous.

 

Before she could open her eyes to see Asami's reaction, a pair of lips descended on hers. Shocked, she kissed back without hesitation. The guitar was carefully maneuvered from her lap. They parted briefly to allow Korra to place it on the floor. The moment it was safely down, Asami attacked Korra's mouth again, wrapping her arms around her neck. Korra's hands landed on Asami's waist and took a firm grip. Mouths opened and moans were made.

 

Things quickly became heated. Asami pulled away just enough to whisper 'bedroom' before their lips connected again and they stumbled their way across the apartment. Eventually, Asami's legs connected with the bed frame and they collapsed on top of it. They divested each other of their clothes and brushed their hands and mouths over long expanses of skin. Afterward, they lay next to each other, tired and sweaty. Korra was still in shock.  
  
"Wow," she breathed, "that was the most enthusiastic anyone has ever been for one of my songs" Asami scoffed and buried her face in Korra's shoulder. Gently, the singer began to stroke the other woman's hair.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, afraid of the answer. Asami turned her head and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I'm okay, better than okay really. I'm just thinking. People can't know about this. You could potentially lose your contract and I could potentially lose my job" she hypothesized.  
  
"Alright, so we don't tell anyone. I can probably manage that" Korra asserted.  
  
"And there's also the fact that you'll be going on tour as soon as the album is finished"  
  
"Skype, texting, phone calls"  
  
"People will get curious" A shrug.  
  
"I'll tell 'em it's none of their business. Because it isn't" Asami rested her chin on Korra's shoulder.  
  
"You're very determined about this"  
  
"Yup. 'I knew the moment I met you, that I could never lose you'" she sang softly. Asami flushed and hid her face. Korra wrapped her arms around her middle and pulled her closer, continuing to sing. The embrace quickly devolved into a tickling match. Asami managed to straddle Korra's middle and pin her hands above her head. She let her body fall flush against the one under hers.  
  
"You are incredible" she murmured against Korra's lips.  
  
"Well thank you. You're pretty amazing yourself" she replied between kisses.  
  
"Will you stay tonight?" Asami asked hopefully.  
  
"I'd have to leave pretty early in order to get to practice on time, but I can if you want"  
  
"Yes, I want" She bullied Korra into a spooning position and draped her arm over the singer's hip. She pressed a soft kiss to the back of Korra's neck and began to drift off.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
"Not that I don't really like this stuff, because I do, but I'm just a little confused. Are you dating someone?" Mako asked. "These are almost all love songs" Korra's heard shot up, a hint of panic on her face. Bolin caught it.  
  
"You are! Who is it?!" he said, catching her in a headlock. She pulled on his arms.  
  
"No! I'm not! Stop it! It's just words!" she protested.  
  
"No, you're definitely dating someone. You've got a hickey" Tahno pointed out. Korra and Bolin froze. He immediately loosened his grip to get a better view of her neck. Lo and behold, there was a bruise at the junction of her neck and shoulder. She flushed in embarrassment. She was saved from attempting to explain as the door opened. Unfortunately, it was the last person she'd want barging in on the conversation. Asami looked around the room, confused by the scene in front of her.  
  
"Hi, the label just wanted me to check in on you and listen to some of the new stuff" she said, unsure. Bolin had an inconvenient epiphany.  
  
"Asami! You hang out with Korra, who is she dating?" He released his friend and bound over to Asami, grabbing her by the shoulders. Taken by surprise, she blushed.  
  
"That's- ah, if Korra doesn't want to say, then it's not my place" she stammered out.  
  
"Aw come on, even Mako wants to know!" he said gesturing to his brother. All eyes moved to the guitarist. He looked up in confusion, having been focused on Korra's lyrics.  
  
"No, sorry, really don't care" he monotoned, looking back down. Bolin groaned.  
  
"None of you are any fun" Eventually, Mako herded everyone to their places. They were attempting to write an album, after all. Asami took a seat on the only sofa in the room and got comfortable, pulling out her laptop to send emails and take notes. Mako began playing the opening riff and Asami had to avoid openly reacting. This was the very song Korra had played before the two of them got together for the first time only days before.

 

As they played, she noticed some differences, however. Though the song sounded better full band, it probably wouldn't be a single. When they finished, Mako asked Bolin to make a small adjustment and the drummer tried it quick and nodded in agreement.  
  
"What did you think?" Korra asked her casually.  
  
"It was really good, great vibe" she replied. Satisfied with her answer, they prepared to play another song. Bolin counted off and they all chimed in simultaneously (5). This one she hadn't heard. Probably for good reason, too. It put Korra's heart on her sleeve, making her feelings completely obvious. Korra was in love with her. Asami continued listening, trying in vain to digest the information. She certainly felt very strongly for the singer, but love? It was too early to tell. She kept her head in her computer once they finished.  
  
"That could be single material" she commented, pretending to read an email.  
  
"Maybe, we have a few others we thought we might do before it" Mako said, tuning his guitar. She snuck a glance at Korra and found her looking everywhere but at her. This was going to be a long conversation later. The rest of the practice passed without major incident. As they prepared to leave, Korra lingered, pretending to check the wiring of her favorite guitar. Asami took that as a sign she wanted to talk and moved slowly in packing away her laptop. Wen they were finally alone, Asami spoke up awkwardly.  
  
"So, 'love', huh?" Korra finished packing her guitar and straightened, face pink.  
  
"I mean, it just sort of fit. If you don't like it, I could-"  
  
"No, don't change anything for me. I'm not worth your artistic freedom" Asami joked. Korra looked stricken.  
  
"Don't say that. That makes it seem like you're not important" she chided. "You're one of the most important people in my life" she said striding forward. She reached out to touch Asami's cheek but then remembered the number of people waiting outside, dropping it.  
  
"I know" she sighed heavily. "Can we just go to that movie? Bolin will get cranky if we miss it" Korra smiled, offering a truce.  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't want Bolin to get cranky" Before Asami could protest, she darted forward for a kiss. She shuffled quickly out of the room, a mischievous smile on her face. Asami rolled her eyes. How could she feel this way about someone so childish?  
  
  
\---  
  
  
The next few weeks were hectic, days filled quickly with recording and interviews. Some were done over email, which Korra preferred most of the time. Filmed interviews were tougher because she needed to look good and make sure she didn't dominate. People jumped on that sort of thing very quickly and very harshly.

 

Now, as she lay wrapped in a sleeping Asami's arms, she felt restless. The morning light would find the band packing up their van and heading out on tour for three months. While she was excited to be traveling the country doing what she loved, she was reluctant to leave the relationship she'd built with Asami.

 

Yes, they could still contact each other and see each other through computers and phones, but it really wasn't the same. And in all likely-hood, an international tour where they weren't the headliner was probably going to be planned the moment they left, which gave her and Asami very little time together in between. She'd already written a therapy song for it on the album. She hoped it might make things easier when they played it. Arms tightened minutely around her.  
  
"You're thinking too hard too early" Asami mumbled sleepily. Korra relaxed against her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't sleep" A nose brushed against the back of her head, then a pair of lips.  
  
"What's happening in your head?" The body attached to the arms pressed in closer.  
  
"I'm excited and everything, but I'm scared to leave you" she admitted. Asami propped herself up on one elbow and let her free hand trace patterns on Korra's stomach.  
  
"Has anyone ever actually told you that it's okay to be scared? You're allowed to be afraid of things every once in a while. Leaving the people you care about? Yeah, that counts. We'll be fine, I promise" She punctuated her statement with a kiss to Korra's cheek. The singer gave a weak smile and turned into a deeper kiss.  
  
"Thank you, Asami. Let's get some sleep" The arms wrapped tightly around her middle once again and Korra let herself be comforted by the gesture. It would be okay. She had to believe it.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
The 12 passenger van was cramped and filled with the smell if unwashed bodies and Bolin's farts. Having a record deal didn't make touring suddenly more glamorous. The bread day off on the salt flats was a welcome escape. The band threw around a frisbee, performing leaps and bounds in order to achieve the goal of catching it. Even Mako and Tahno who liked to remain above such things began to get into it. They few roadies they had following them in the car were tossing around a football not far away. The talk quickly got bizarre.  
  
"But if you wanted to be a model why did you join a band where you look disgusting most of the time?" Korra asked, confused. Tahno tossed the hair out of his eyes and the frisbee to Bolin.  
  
"Because the hottest guy in bands always gets the modeling contract once the band really hits it big. But I really like playing bass, so I figured I'd do one while I waited for the other. Bolin shrugged.  
  
"Sounds like solid logic to me" He tossed the frisbee to Mako. "I've wanted to be in a band since Mako started guitar. I thought it would be so cool to play music with my brother all the time" he admitted happily.  
  
"I only started playing guitar to impress this girl. But then she stopped caring and I kept playing" The frisbee landed in Korra's hands.  
  
"I've always wanted to play music. I was singing full lyrics before I ever straight up spoke anything. My parents were really freaked out" she laughed and flung it back to Tahno.  
  
"Why did you change your writing style? 'Jasey Rae' (6) is so different than anything off 'Avatar'" he commented, sending the frisbee off to Bolin. Korra shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Every song is different. I had different things I wanted to say" she caught the disc from Mako.  
  
"Yeah but like Mako said, they're all love songs" Bolin noted. The singer groaned and threw her hands up in exasperation.  
  
"Okay! Fine! I am seeing someone. And I really, really like her. She just doesn't want people to know, so please stop asking about her" she begged, catching the frisbee and letting it drop to her side. The rest of the band glanced at each other.  
  
"If it means that much to you, fine, we won't ask. But if you ever feel comfortable enough, we'd like to know" Bolin agreed. Korra smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thanks guys"  
  
  
\---  
  
  
A loud ringing forced Korra into full consciousness. After a long night of a show and driving, she attempted to take a nap in the van, but all it was doing was making her grumpy. She reached blindly for her phone, mumbling about how dumb it was to have ears.  
  
"Hello?" She grumbled, not checking the caller ID.  
  
"Hey, where are you right now?" Asami's chipper voice came through the speaker. Korra shot upwards, alert.  
  
"I'm currently five thousand miles away from you sitting in a stinky van. Why?" She ripped the blanket off her body and reached for the door handle.  
  
"I'm a lot closer than you think" She had no time to feel her heart jump into her throat, because suddenly the sound of fingers tapping on the back window forced her to whirl around in the back seat. Asami stood grinning, her phone pressed to her ear. Korra's own smile split her face.  
  
"Hi" she said dumbly. Asami giggled and bit her lip.  
  
"Hi. Happy album release day" Rather than reply, the singer tossed her phone away somewhere and clambered over the back seat, pushing the rear door open. Before she was even all the way out of the van, her lips were pressed to Asami's, hands gripping her shoulders.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you" Korra murmured against the other girl's lips. The pressure was returned and Asami pressed herself against Korra, unbalancing her and sending them both tumbling into the trunk of the van. It took them a few minutes to stop laughing. The sheer joy of being in each others company again made them giddy. The taller girl pressed her face into Korra's neck and inhaled.  
  
"Ugh, you smell horrible"  
  
"Well good thing about that is that we actually get hotels tonight, so after the show I won't smell bad" Asami hummed.  
  
"And probably a room all to yourself" Korra grinned mischievously.  
  
"That too, but first, a show I have to play. C'mon, let's go do stuff we're being paid to do" She guided Asami to a sitting position and the pair went inside the venue where, for whatever reason, Bolin and Tahno were doing push-ups. Mako was the first to notice them.  
  
"There's a valid reason for this, I swear" he assured as the other two flopped to ground in exhaustion.  
  
"No, there really wasn't. Bolin said I couldn't do more than him, he was wrong" Tahno gloated as he stood, brushing himself off. Bolin seemed not to care about the competition anymore.  
  
"Asami! What are you doing here?" he cried, enveloping her in a tight hug.  
  
"I got a few days off, so I thought I'd come celebrate your album release show with you guys" she stated. "Also, your agent asked me to tell you guys that you're going on Warped Tour! It won't be mainstage, but still!" Korra and Bolin shouted in excitement and high fived with force. Warped Tour had been a collective band goal since the beginning.

 

They were on the up and up and they knew it. That Warped Tour knew it too was a major milestone. The moment was ruined when the tour manager came over to tell them doors would be opening soon, so get backstage. The next two hours were a bit of a blur. Between the comings and goings of the opening bands and Asami's presence, Korra couldn't seem to focus on the impending performance.

 

It was all she could do not to think about what the night would bring. She shivered in anticipation. A roadie entered the room and delivered their five minute warning. The band got into their usual preshow huddle for the bad joke of the day. It was Mako's turn.  
  
"What is the Karate experts favorite beverage? Kara-tea" Bolin let out a bark of laughter and Tahno groaned. Korra gave his back a pat.  
  
"That was a good one" she praised. He smiled proudly.  
  
"I thought so too" Together, the four lined up to head on stage. Across the open expanse, Korra could see Asami watching them. She offered a reassuring smile and a pair of thumbs up, making the singer grin. This would be a good show. The lights dimmed and they piled onto the stage. The crowd cheered loudly the second they were visible.

 

Bolin counted off and they burst into their intro as the lights simultaneously went bright, illuminating them. The song was an exciting one that was consistently their best opener (7). The set was fun, and with the inclusion of a few new songs, it was lively. Some fans already knew all the words to the new songs which made Korra indecently happy. People listened to the things she wrote with her best friends and made them personal. The show ended with guitar picks and drum sticks being thrown into the crowd. The second she was off stage, Asami wrapped her in a hug, ignoring the sweat that covered her body.  
  
"Now you're all gross" Korra chuckled, pulling away only enough to see the music lawyer's face. Asami shrugged.  
  
"Maybe we can take that shower together" she teased softly into the singer's ear. Blue eyes widened along with her smile.  
  
"That sounds like a plan" After tear down and meeting some fans out by the van, the band, crew, and guest eventually made their way to a hotel.  
  
"Hey Asami, do you have a room?" Mako asked curiously. She shook her head.  
  
"No, but Korra said she's got an extra bed in her room, so we're just gonna share" she explained as they reached the elevator. One of the roadies looked concerned.  
  
"Are you sure? She tends not to sleep very quietly" he informed. The singer rolled her eyes.  
  
"I just get nightmares, okay? Nothing crazy. I'll be quiet, I swear" she vowed sarcastically. Asami thinned her lips. In all the times she'd slept beside Korra, not once has she had a nightmare. That was worrying. Everyone found their rooms with relative ease. Korra was pleased to see that no one she knew occupied a room either side of hers and Asami's. Almost the second the door was closed behind them, their lips were sealed together. Korra pressed Asami's body against the wall to better feel the two of them together.  
  
"Shower" Asami demanded against her lips. Korra nodded and dragged the other girl with her to the in-suite bathroom. Neither were sure how or when the water was turned on. They were too focused on revealing skin and touching it. Eventually they maneuvered under they spray and Korra groaned.  
  
"This feels so good" She arched her back and neck to allow the water better access to her body.  
  
"Yeah well you haven't showered in more than a week. Let's get you clean and then have fun" Asami laughed, reaching for the body wash. They finished as quickly as their frequent interruptions would allow. The second the water was turned off, Korra pounced and they ended up tangled in each other, breathless. They'd barely made it to the bed, not that they didn't fall on the floor more than once on their way. Korra sighed contentedly and flopped her arm over Asami's middle. Smiling, she pressed her nose against the skin in front of her.  
  
"I want to tell you something" Asami said suddenly, eyes trained on the ceiling. Korra frowned and perched her chin on the lawyer's side. Things that started with that phrase were not usually good, but she decided to hold out hope.  
  
"Okay, what's up?" Asami took a deep breath through her nose.  
  
"My parents were a business match. My dad was a budding entrepreneur and my mother was the daughter of a wealthy CEO. They did love each other, after a while. It wasn't completely horrible. When I was born they really were happy. Not like that fake way you see a lot of businessmen and their wives are" She paused taking another deep breath. Korra frowned.  
  
"You keep saying 'was'" she noted quietly. She didn't like the direction this was heading. Asami nodded.  
  
"We were going back to our car after a really good dinner when we were mugged. Things got out of hand and my mother was stabbed. She died before the ambulance could arrive. After that, my dad and I never really got along. I look a lot like my mom. He ended up retiring really early and passing Future Records down to me when I was only 18" Korra was speechless. She knew that everyone had that one thing they didn't tell people, but this was big. Watching your mother bleed to death in front of you? And then having to take your father's place at such a young age? She didn't know how Asami did it. With her hand draped over Asami's middle, she grasped her hand lightly for reassurance.  
  
"I had to take expedited courses at night in order to understand half of what was going on, but I managed and got my degree. Anyway, I just thought you should know. It felt like a good time" the lawyer sighed, finally making eye contact with Korra.  
  
"Thank you for telling me. That's a big thing" She pressed a soft kiss to Asami's stomach, earning a smile.  
  
"Come here, let me love you" The next morning, Mako and Korra had to be up early for a radio interview and performance. Groggily, that sat down across from the host in the recording room.  
  
"And good morning everyone, we've hot a good show for you today. In the studio right now I've got Korra and Mako of the country's biggest new band; Republic Tribe. How are you guys?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Really good. We're just not used to being up so early" Mako said lightly.  
  
"Yeah, I can see that. You've got bags under your eyes. Now, before we go any further, I want to issue you guys a challenge. Every time we get a band in here who writes their own songs, we ask them to write and perform a song by the end of your show. It doesn't have to be serious or even very good. What do you think, you up for it?" Korra tended not to like being rushed when she wrote lyrics, but she was too tired to care. All she wanted to do was crawl back into bed with Asami. She gave a shrug.  
  
"Sure, we'll give it a go" she replied. The host clapped his hands and gave her paper and a pen so she could write during the interview. She jotted down an easy chord progression as she answered the usual questions about their band name, how they all met, and what the name of the new album meant.  
  
"One definition of 'Avatar' is an embodiment or personification, as of a principle, attitude, or view of life. So we sort of wanted say 'hey, we really mean the things we're saying and we live this'. That, and we really liked the idea that it's also an incarnation of a god" she answered, scribbling down lyrics. The host nodded understandingly.  
  
"That's an interesting concept. We're gonna take a quick break and when we come back, an acoustic performance from Republic Tribe. Don't go away!" He pressed the button for commercials and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Did you finish the song?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Mako, this is what you're going to play" She quickly explained his part and he understood, his fingers moving over an imaginary fretboard. He pulled his guitar into his lap and tuned it in preparation. He experimented briefly to make sure he understood just as the host started speaking once again into the microphone.  
  
"And welcome back everyone. For those of you just tuning in, we've got Republic Tribe in here and they're going to play a song they wrote in five minutes. What's it called guys?" Korra cleared her throat.  
  
"It's called 'She Looks So Perfect' (8). I don't know. I'm half asleep" she joked.  
  
"You look it. Anyway, whenever you're ready" the host said, leaning away from his mic and crossing his arms. Mako counted off and they started together. It was a catchy song that she was positive they'd never play again and she was fine with it. Someone definitely would have it all over the Internet in the next hour anyway. The only thing she was capable of writing was her experience from the previous night, before things got serious.

 

The whole night - and morning - had been amazing, but she figured Asami wouldn't want to hear a song that detailed what she had told Korra. The song finished and they launched into one off the new album. This one had far more somber in mood, but it fit the album name most, and they were trying to promote it (9). Before she knew it, they were done and back in the van, headed to the hotel. Asami was sitting cross legged on the bed when she opened the door. Her computer was perched on her lap as she typed away. So not really on vacation then. Korra flopped onto the bed beside her and immediately felt fingers thread through her hair.  
  
"I liked that song you wrote. I'm glad you like my underwear" she teased. The singer groaned into the sheets, much to Asami's amusement.  
  
"I was too tired to think about anything else to write about. I'm sorry" she tried to explain. She heard the laptop close and felt the weight of another body cover her like a blanket.  
  
"No, I thought it was cute. You think I look perfect. I'm very flattered" with her fingertips, she brushed Korra's hair away from her neck and kissed it.  
  
"I think you're pretty cute in your underwear, too" Korra smiled into the sheets.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Asami left two days later and the next two and a half months were a whirl of shows and lonely phone calls. Despite the sadness, there was victory to be had. The last four shows of the tour were sold out, and each of the previous shows showed higher sales than any previous tour before. And since they played many of the larger venues for the first time ever, it was an important thing to notice. From here, they would have a month off and then one month of an international tour. Another band would be headlining, so the weight really wasn't on their shoulders.

 

Korra's tiny apartment was crowded with the brothers and Tahno sleeping on her floor. It was series post-tour they'd started, mostly because she and Bolin were childish, Mako often didn't bother arguing with both of them, and Tahno felt wrong being alone. She was awake the earliest but she stayed in bed and listened to her friends snore. Mako was the worst of the bunch, however much he tried to deny it. She sighed and fired off a text to Asami, asking if she was awake. The reply came back quickly.

 

'Most working adults are generally at work at eleven on a Tuesday' Korra smiled upon reading the message. Not having the most regular hours herself often made her forget that other people did in fact have jobs that didn't require performing for people on a stage.

 

'Well I'm the only one awake in my apartment right now, entertain me' she sent back. For the next half hour, Korra's phone buzzed incessantly with notifications from Asami. The texts were all pictures of her co-workers with ridiculous captions. The singer shook of suppressed laughter as she looked at them. Some of the captions seemed plausible enough that she wondered if the lawyer made _any_ of them up.

 

'You're killing me here' Korra sent, flopping her phone onto her leg. She needed to try and control her breathing if she didn't want to wake the guys up. A quick succession of texts arrived. The first read simply

 

'I try'. The second 'What are you doing tomorrow? I kind of want you to meet my mom'. Korra stared at the message. After Asami's confession in the hotel room, she became hyper aware of anything parent related and avoided it where she could.

 

'So far my day is clear. I'd love to meet your lovely mom' she texted. The activity description was vaguely ambiguous, so keeping an open mind would be essential. No problem, she could do that. 'Open minded' was practically her middle name. A smiley face was all she received in confirmation, but she didn't mind. Eventually, the guys all woke up and they went to breakfast at their favorite local diner. After months of eating burritos and fast food, sit down meals were always welcome. Once finished, they all went to their separate homes to go about their business.

 

Korra spent the day buying CDs at her favorite record store and reading a book. It was a relaxing day that she absolutely needed. Being social for three straight months was a trial. The next day was spent in much of the same fashion; catching up on things, doing calm things like writing or reading, and wasting time until later that night when she'd see Asami. She whiled the time away until a sleek classic car pulled up outside Korra's building. She let out a low whistle as she pulled open the passenger door.  
  
"This is pretty, how long have you had it?" she asked, investigations the space around her.  
  
"I've had it for years, but I've only just finished fixing everything wrong with it. And since I don't have much time on my hands it took even longer than it should have" Asami shifted the car in gear and they zoomed down the road. They drove along asphalt until she pulled them onto a dirt road. They remained quiet as the car bounced merrily.  
  
"I know this whole thing seems kind of weird, but I feel like it's something I need to do" Asami admitted softly, eyes fixed ahead. Korra nodded but said nothing. Asami didn't need to hear her say that it was fine, the whole experience would do that for her. The car pulled into a parking lot covered with stones and shrouded by trees. As they got out, the rocks crunched and grinded together underfoot.

 

Asami's hand reached out and clasped Korra's calloused one, but she still didn't make eye contact. She pushed open a rusting wrought iron gate and together they walked hand in hand towards the back of the cemetery. The headstone they finally stopped in front of was obsidian black with gold lettering on only one side of it, indicating that Asami's father knew exactly where he was going when he died. The lawyer shoved a hand roughly into her pocket, a multitude of emotions whirling through her. She cleared throat before speaking.  
  
"Korra, this is my mom. Mom, my girlfriend Korra. She sings in a band" Korra understood in that moment what was happening. This was the 'meeting the parents' stage. Asami said her relationship with her father had been strained and difficult for years, so this was her only other option. Korra's heart swelled with affection and her smile matched it.  
  
"It's very nice to finally meet you Mrs. Sato. You've raised an absolutely stunning daughter" Beside her, Asami groaned and pressed herself closer to the singer's body. Korra smiled even wider.  
  
"You are so cheesy" Asami whined.  
  
"Only around you" Korra teased with a charming smile. She pressed a kiss to the side of her girlfriend’s head then let her lips rest there.  
  
"You know how proud of you she'd be right? You've done so much, so well. And you've become such an amazing person. There's so much to be proud of" she marveled. Asami stared her in shocked wonder. She attacked Korra with a passionate kiss. She pressed their lips together with every once of gratitude and love that she physically could.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered against Korra's mouth. The other girl hummed and pulled back the slightest bit.  
  
"Anytime. But seriously, who kisses their significant other like that in front of their mom?" she joked, sending Asami into a fit of giggles.  
  
"I don't think she'll mind. As long as I'm happy, right?" The following kiss was just as passionate and heartfelt as the first, possibly even more so. They didn't stay much longer. They hopped into Asami's new-old car and headed back down the dirt road, in the direction of Korra's apartment. She had a CD she had wanted to give to the lawyer. As they drove, the only sound was that which emulated from the speakers. The singer watched her driver; her gear shifts, her hands moving minutely to the beat of the song, her occasional hidden smile as she remembered something that made her happy. Korra had known for a while, but she decided it was finally time to say.  
  
"Asami,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I'm well and truly in love with you" she said confidently. Asami's long black hair flew off her shoulder with the speed she turned to look at her passenger.  
  
"Oh. That's good" Korra raised an eyebrow.  
  
"'That's good'? I was hoping for a slightly more enthusiastic response"  
  
"No, I was getting there. I was going to say 'that's good, I didn't want to say it first'. Because shockingly enough, I love you too" she clarified with a smile.  
  
"Oh good. That's better. Let's put on some fun music. This is a happy occasion" She rifled through the CD case on the floor and found one that she liked. She switched out the discs and skipped ahead to a specific song. As the first words were all but shouted (10), Asami grinned and immediately started singing along. Laughing, Korra did the same.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
After the international tour, Republic Tribe's record sales skyrocketed. Their portion of the Future Records webstore was the most popular and they were even featured as MTV and VH1's band of the week on completely separate occasions. More people were stopping then for pictures or autographs. Tahno even happily reported one instance where he was followed all the way around a grocery store before being approached.

 

So by the time Warped Tour rolled around, they were very obviously the next big thing in the scene. With the demands of the tour and their rising status, they were finally being given a tour bus, but they had to share it with another band called the Uniters. After saying goodbye to their loved ones (and Asami), Republic Tribe drove two hours to pick them up. The band disembarked from the bus to help the Uniters pack their gear into the trailer.  
  
"Psst, Korra! I'm really nervous" Bolin whispered, jabbing the singer in the side.  
  
"What for?" she grumbled as she rubbed her side.  
  
"These guys are like, my _favorite_ band. Also Opal's brother plays the drums and they haven't spoken in like, five years" he told her as the Uniters came into view. At first glance, each of it's members were terrifying. All of the guys had undercuts with the tops slicked back. All of their faces were deadly serious and their bodies were strong. Korra side-eyed her own friends and noted that in comparison, they looked like lanky kids. The most scary looking of the Uniters, however, was their singer Kuvira. Her eyes were dark and sharp. The second her eyes landed on Korra, her smile said that she wanted to devour her. Feeling uneasy, Korra stepped forward to introduce herself.  
  
"Hey, we're Republic Tribe. I'm Korra, I sing and play guitar. Do you guys need much help?" She asked, gesturing to their cases. Behind her, everyone else was doing the same. Kuvira gave her a sugary smile.  
  
"We could definitely use your help. You keep standing there looking that cute will really help" Korra's stomach clenched as she gave an uncomfortable laugh. She made eye contact with Mako over her shoulder and he stared at Kuvira incredulously. Korra had gotten all sorts of sexist comments in her time, but never from another girl. Without answering, she awkwardly picked up a case and followed Bolin into the trailer. She could already tell how long the summer would be.

 

The next few weeks were a tumult of activity. Everyday they played a show and met fans and other bands. Korra honestly thought that Bolin and Tahno got the most out of it. Bolin learned new drumming techniques and Tahno got a whole new audience to give him attention. Korra and Mako enjoyed it just as much, but it felt more like a vacation to them. Of course Korra had a problem that no one else did.  
  
Kuvira.  
  
The other singer refused to leave her alone and flirted shamelessly. Korra had to become creative in finding ways to escape once her hand started crawling up Korra's leg. Most days, she wandered around the venues watching day-only-acts. Now, she stood outside their bus only because the Uniters were playing their set. She pressed her phone tighter to her ear, distantly hoping it would block out the sound of numerous drum sets in the distance.  
  
"It just gives me the heebie jeebies every time she talks to me and it makes me miss you even more" she complained to Asami.  
  
"Yeah, I don't really like it either. Well hey, if nothing else, this shows how much I trust you. I know how you feel and you know how I feel" Asami assured. The singer sighed.  
  
"I know, but just consider this, okay? Our contract with Future Records is nearly up. Our manager said that Varrick Sounds is just _waiting_ to make a bid at us. No one would lose a contract or a job" she rambled.  
  
"Korra, we've talked about this-"  
  
"No, I know. It's just- I hate having to hide this amazing thing I've got with this incredible person, you know?" Asami paused on the other end.  
  
"I know. Look, I'll think about it, okay? I don't want to get your hopes up, I _really_ don't, but you do have some valid points that could use some consideration" Korra punched the air.  
  
"I love you so much, Asami"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Save it for when you do something wrong. Oh, I love you too" They hung up and Korra bounded onto the bus, her skin suddenly feeling too tight. Mako, Bolin, and Tahno were all in the back lounge playing a racing video game. Bolin was in the lead, but barely. She waited until the race was over to day anything.  
  
"Hey guys, I need your help with something. I know this sounds totally dumb and cheesy but I wrote a song for my girlfriend and I want to sing it to her during a show. Would you guys help?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Anything for true love!" Bolin declared, dropping his controller. Mako and Tahno nodded and shrugged respectively. Korra grinned and ran to grab her acoustic guitar so that she could show them.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Asami double checked the map given to her by the security guards and frowned. The lines and labeling were too indistinct to really make anything out. Scowling, she searched the nearby buses for any markings to indicate the band within. Finding none, she huffed and walked around, eyes constantly moving. The sudden sound of female voices caught her attention.

 

It was about seven in the morning, so only roadies would really be up. If nothing else, she could ask for directions. She passed a final bus and stopped. She hadn't been hearing things when she heard two female voices. Korra sat on the bench of a picnic table, a notebook and her acoustic sitting in her lap. She was bundled up in a warm sweatshirt and sleep pants that Asami had always thought should really be thrown out.

 

Next to her, sitting far too close, was a woman Asami recognized as Kuvira. Just as her girlfriend had said, she looked ready to own Korra, body and soul. Thankfully, Korra's face showed nothing but discomfort and irritation. The notebook suggested that she was been about to write something and got interrupted. Asami mentally winced. She'd done that once and Korra had been furious for the rest of the day. She didn't know how Kuvira was still alive. She made her way towards them, deciding that she had lingered long enough. She didn't speak until she was within earshot.  
  
"You're not writing about me again, are you?" she teased with a smile. Korra's blue eyes found her's and her whole face lit up.  
  
"Asami! You're here!" She carefully placed her guitar and notebook on the table and threw her arms around the lawyer.  
  
"But yes, not that it was any of your business" she murmured into Asami's ear. The taller girl chuckled and kissed the cheek in front of her.  
  
"What are you even doing here? This isn't our hometown show" Korra asked, pulling away.  
  
"Well it _is_ the weekend and you're close enough, so I thought what the hell? Why not? Also, a little birdy told me you guys might be mainstage today and I just couldn't miss that" she explained. Korra's face went slack in shock.  
  
"Tell me you're kidding"  
  
"Why would I be kidding?"  
  
"Because you've done that before"  
  
"Not something like this-" A loud fake cough stopped the banter in its tracks. Kuvira was standing, glaring at Asami with hostility.  
  
"Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Kuvira" She stuck out her hand to be shaken. Asami wanted to laugh. What did Kuvira think she was being protective of?  
  
"I'm Korra's girlfriend, Asami. It's really nice to finally meet you. She tells me all the time how creepy you are" she returned, shaking the singer's hand firmly. Any civility that had remained vanished from Kuvira's features. She growled and stalked away. Smirking, Asami looked back to Korra, finding a blissed out grin on her face.  
  
"That's the first time you introduced yourself as my girlfriend to anyone but your mom" she pointed out. Asami couldn't help but let a smile crawl over her own face.  
  
"Yeah, well it's true"  
  
"Does this mean we can do this on a regular basis?"  
  
"Yes. We can" Korra beamed and planted a firm kiss into Asami's lips before dragging her to the bus. She pulled her down into her bunk and they spent the morning catching up. Asami had been proven correct when the band's tour manager posted their day sheet, including the information of their mainstage play time.

 

The members of Republic Tribe erupted into excited shouts and cheers, even Mako and Tahno participated. Time passed entirely too quickly, because the next thing Korra knew, she was looking out over an immense crowd. The day was beautiful and she felt on top of the world. They were already half way through their set when she leaned into the mic to speak.  
  
"Wow, you guys, this is the best show on Warped ever. Like, no one else is even going to come close, they just can't" She paused to let them scream.  
  
"So, as a treat, we're going to play you guys a _brand new song_ " More screaming.  
  
"We've never actually even played it full band either, so I guess it'll be a bit of an experiment for everyone. Anyway, this song's called Still Into You (11)" She stepped away and and waited for Mako to finish the song's opening reverberation. Just before she started to play, she caught sight of Kuvira on her left side stage. Clearly still smarting from earlier, her face was set in an angry expression and Korra couldn't resist shooting her a wink.

 

She turned her attention back to the crowd. The song was catchy and they were clearly liking it. If it got this good a reception, they might even record it. She filed the information away and glanced at Asami on her right side stage. In between the first chorus and the second verse, she stepped away from the mic and faced her girlfriend.  
  
"Come here" she mouthed clearly. Understanding and apprehension dawned on Asami's confused face in the exact same second. She shook her head vigorously and took a step back. Korra rolled her eyes and walked up to her, still playing.  
  
"This is what you signed up for when you said 'I love you', now come on, please" she said into the lawyer's ear. Asami obeyed, looking vaguely distressed. The crowd gave a loud cheer the moment they both became visible. Korra grinned and turned her mic so that she could sing directly to Asami and make sure she understood the song was for her. Her girlfriend stood there for the rest of the song blushing, embarrassed for the attention and flattered by the song. The song came to an end and the crowd screamed.

 

They screamed even louder when Korra pulled Asami into a deep kiss.

 


	2. Chapter 2

1\. [Better Love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_UzUmt6yoEg) by Eisley  
2\. [Remembering Sunday](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccKV1X9uyP4) by All Time Low  
3\. [Best Mistake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTNO9qhfRNw) by Conditions  
4\. [Cold Night](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gic8k4ExS9M) by You Me At Six  
5\. [I Must Be Dreaming](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkAuenhriuE) by The Maine  
6\. [Jasey Rae](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1eMqQqAo2EE) by All Time Low  
7\. [Coffee Shop Soundtrack](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7oaMWh5nwE) by All Time Low  
8\. [She Looks So Perfect](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFEZnamxCx4) by Against the Current  
9\. [Everyday Is A New Life (Acoustic)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIJP0ZvetUk) by Conditions  
10\. [Bada Bing Wit A Pipe](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bluR5vXh_8) by Four Year Strong  
11\. [Still Into You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PQ8NPhZD0U) by Paramore

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to hear about how in depth I've thought about this, let me know. I will go on for days.


End file.
